lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill
Bill (ビル Biru) is one of the Named Zombies who appears in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is a punk zombie partnered with Christina, found in the first survival portion of Stage 5. He only appears on difficulties of Hard or above. Album Description Bill was once punched in the face for using the phrase "Too Cool for School" one too many times. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Bill is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, Bill can harm the player with more swifter and more damaging attacks. *'Crowd dive': As a Punk zombie, Bill can leap unto the player, causing them to be slightly stunned. Strategy *'Bomber Zombies': Deplete a minority of Bill's health, and lure him to a provoked Bomber Zombie, to collect him as he dies in the explosion. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Bill into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Use the Target Lock button, to maintain a focus on Bill. Once close, use Butt Attack and decapitate him, in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Chainsaw Blaster': With enough bullets, the player will be able to defeat Bill, with numerous shots by the Chainsaw blaster. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Bill, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Bill in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Bill is a Named Zombie located exclusively at Stage 5, along side Christina in a parking garage, during the survival portion. After a stack of cars blocks Juliet's path, Bomber Zombies and others begin to enter the garage, as she waits for her sister to clear the obstacle, while the zombies continue to fill the area. He will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 5 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above, in order for him to appear. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Bill had blonde hair, with some blood, while his left eye was swollen. The skin of his lower jaw had decayed and his face was unusually reddish. He also had blood around his forehead and wrist. He wore a red shirt, stained and written with the insignia "PNX" and an anarchy symbol below. He also wore torn skinny jeans, black sneakers, a tattered pink jacket around his waist, a chain, and a studded bracelet. Appearance In the game, Bill's hairstyle has become less jagged and his face has become more decayed while blood-ridden. His shirt has become more of a shade of pink, and the jacket tied around his waist is now white. He has also become slimmer and will be noticed by his red indicator. Personality Not much is known about Bill, with the exception that he was punched for repeating an unpopular phrase. This fact and his last words may indicate that he was somewhat obnoxious when he was alive. Trivia *Bill is a dimunitive form of "William", referencing William Shakespeare who made Romeo and Juliet; one of the inspirations for the game.Behind the Name. http://www.behindthename.com/name/Bill. Bill. Jul 28, 2014 (Retrieved) *Bill is #25 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Bill.jpg|Bill's ID in the Zombie Album Bill full size.JPG|Bill's concept art In-Game Images Bill.png|Bill in gameplay. Bill Collected.png|Bill collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies